


Privacy

by LeftHeadphone



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Campaign: Skyjacks (Podcast)
Genre: Injured Characters, Minor Original Character(s), Other, barely a plot, episode 73 gave me too many feels, implied sex, mostly for me but I hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHeadphone/pseuds/LeftHeadphone
Summary: After a battle, Gable is told to get some rest. Seeking refuge in their quarters, it might take two to get some sleep.
Relationships: Gable/Nodoze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in 6yrs - let alone Skyjacks fanfiction - so here's hoping the characters turned out ok.

Gable ducked into their room and quietly closed the door behind them. They had managed to section off a space hidden below decks near the cargo hold. Easy enough for people to find them, but away from the common sleeping quarters. No one could deny their wish for some privacy.

A dim lantern on the sideboard cast a soft glow on the bed, where a figure lay on top of the sheets, facing away from the door.

Quietly as they could Gable began unburdening themselves of their weapons and wet clothes. As they pulled their shirt over their head, they were met with large eyes staring up at them from the bed.

“Did the fire get put out?” Nodoze asked, his voice scratchy.

“Yes,” Gable replied. “Wendell and Jonnit and I managed to beat it out. Some of the others are working on repairs now. I was firmly told to go rest.”

“I’m surprised you listened.” He sat up, slowly. A bandage was wrapped around his left shoulder and upper arm, and dark bruises were forming on his naked torso.

“Yes. Well…” Gable discarded the majority of the rest of their clothes onto a wooden chair. “How are you?”

“Sore,” he replied flatly. Then he broke out into a coughing fit and Gable made a move to rush over, but he held up a hand to stop. After a moment he regained composure, took a couple deep breaths, and gingerly got to his feet. As he came around the end of the bed Gable could see burns on his bare legs, snaking up almost to his knees.

“You idiot…” Gable said without much enthusiasm.

“You would have done the same.”

“Don’t tell me what I would have done.” But they quirked a brief smile as they said it.

With Nodoze within arms reach, Gable stepped closer and softly touched the skin around his bruises. “I threw him overboard, you know.”

“I know. I watched you.”

“Wasn’t enough.” Gable leaned down and kissed his temple.

“Maleek was a good pick,” he said.

“I believe so,” Gable replied, still unable to look away from the new marks across his body. His arms were already riddled with scars and his chest had a mess of their own.

Nodoze took Gable’s hand from his chest and squeezed. “I know it was probably hard, since you were all friends with Dref-”

“Maleek was a good pick,” Gable echoed. “Now… I need to change. The rain picked up right when we needed it.” They raised Nodoze’s hand and kissed it before letting go.

The room was quiet, save for the background noise of the ship and its crew, as Gable finished stripping and pulled on an oversized shirt and loose pants from the sideboard. Nodoze made a sound behind them and Gable looked over their shoulder. His gaze had seemed to be wandering over their body before they glanced up to meet Gable’s eyes.

“Yes?” Gable asked, smiling.

Nodoze didn’t say anything, just stared at them in an oddly-focused way. “Come to bed.”

“That’s why I’m here.” They turned to face him and watched as he looked them up and down again. Something like hunger settled in his dark eyes. Gable couldn’t help but laugh, and it seemed to cause the air to shift between them.

Nodoze stepped up close and the hand on his good arm found its way into Gable’s hair, holding fast and pulling them down into a hurried kiss. Gable wound their arms around his waist and held him as tight as they could without pressing on his wounds. And for a moment it was just the two of them: worn hands on scarred bodies, chapped lips eager for more, the taste of smoke and salt and iron.

Then there were footsteps on the stairs outside their door, a pause, and a hesitant knock.

“Gable…?” It was Jonnit, his voice as raspy as Nodoze’s.

Gable sighed and Nodoze pressed his lips to the crook of their neck. They shivered slightly.

“Yes?” they called out. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah....” Silence. Gable gently urged Nodoze to stop and stepped away from him, towards the door. They opened it and stood in the space so Jonnit couldn’t see past into the room.

He had ash in his dark afro, his bottom lip had split, and he’d have a shiner on his right eye by morning. His shoulders sagged only until Gable appeared, then he stood up straight and gave them a tired grin. “Hey,” he greeted. “I just wanted to, uh, check on you. I didn’t expect you to listen when we told you to get some rest sooo…” He shrugged restlessly. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t off somewhere fixing something else or…”

“I’m ok, Jonnit. Thank you.” They smiled at him gently. “I was just about to lie down. Did you need anything?”

“No! No. That’s ok. Just worried.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Ok, well, uh… I’m gonna go see if I can find Travis? He went off to, y’know, and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Yes. You go find Travis. I’m sure he’s just sleeping it all off somewhere.”

That seemed to be enough. Jonnit hesitated, then gave them a quick hug before darting off. Gable stepped back into the room and closed the door securely.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t found out yet. Travis must know by now.”

They turned to find Nodoze lying in bed, propped up on his good arm, torn trousers discarded.

“When did you-” They let out a short, quiet laugh. “Jonnit is still young and… innocent enough. But you are right. I would be surprised if Travis didn’t know, however he’d find out…” Taking the hint, they left their clothes in a pile beside the bed before lying down next to him. Nodoze made a sound that Gable interpreted as appreciative.

“We should get some rest…” Gable said, as he moved closer to them. “For more than a few hours.”

Nodoze flashed a smile reserved only for them. It was parts wicked and teasing and it sent shivers down Gable’s spine every single time.

They watched as he moved close enough that raising his injured arm towards them didn’t make him flinch. Watched as he trailed his slender, calloused fingers up Gable’s arm, across their collarbone, up the side of their jaw…

“Then tire me out.” It wasn’t a dare. If anything it was nearly a command when he knew that Gable didn’t take commands from anyone.

And Gable grinned a smile they had unfortunately learned from Travis, and gently guided Nodoze onto his back.

* * *

  
Gable slept through the night, legs tangling the sheets. They woke up with their head on Nodoze’s uninjured shoulder, their arm curled and resting on the unbruised section of his chest. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, glassy and unblinking. Gable gently kissed his cheek and he blinked slowly once, twice, before looking at them.

“Good morning,” he said, voice rough with smoke and sleep.

“Good morning.” They slowly sat up and Nodoze extracted his arm from under them. “Did you sleep?” they asked.

“Yes.”

“For long?”

“I fell asleep shortly after you, and woke a little while before the crew did.”

“So I did tire you out.” Gable tried to match the smile that he had given them the night before, and it had the effect of earning them a laugh.

“Indeed.” He eased himself out of bed and carefully pulled on his discarded trousers.

“We should get going shouldn’t we…” Gable said, watching him. “Ship to fix and all that…”

“The others would wonder where you are.” He came around to their side of the bed and sat on the edge. Gable leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

“Go have Maleek check your bandages. And then you need to take it easy.”

“Who died and made you captain?” he asked, smoothly. Gable’s heart stopped for a second, but his gaze and tone were light. They forced a smile.

“Please?”

“I will.” He kissed the top of their head. “I will see you around.”

“Yeah…”

Nodoze stood up and went to the door, then paused to hear if anyone was outside. The coast must have been clear, as he cracked it open, but then he looked back - threw Gable one last gentle smile - and left. They watched him go and wished for nothing more than to spend the day in bed with him. Their physical wounds from last night were minimal but their body ached and they needed a bath.

After another moment of wishing, they pulled themself out of bed and got dressed. With a hope, they left their largest sword in the room and only strapped the smaller one to their hip. Opening the door, they were met with the smirking face of Travis Magagot.

“Have a nice night?” He craned his head to peer into the room. “Just saw Nodoze come up looking… pleased, for such an unexpressive fellow.” He managed to get a glimpse of the rumbled bed and discarded clothing before Gable shut the door firmly. “Oh, don’t worry.” He grinned and patted Gable’s arm. “I won’t tell. So long as I get your bacon at breakfast.”

Gable opened their mouth to retort but Travis had already turned and started up the stairs. There was nothing they could say anyway, and bacon was a low price for privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 73 fucked with me when Gable said "I love you" to Nodoze. I am very aware that it was platonic in a "You're fucking awesome" kind of way but still. I think they're an amazing pair.  
> I really wanted to find some fics of their relationship on AO3 but couldn't find any so I decided to write my own! This might turn into a collection of drabbles, we'll see... 
> 
> ((Writing Travis is hard. I'm not a witty human being))


End file.
